Vita, Amore, Risate
by Tortilla-san
Summary: Reborn into the world of hotties and hitman babies as Elaine de Falso, she now wants to meet her her crush, the baseball idiot. "I'm willing to sprawl my menstruation blood all over Yamamoto just to make him mine." "U-um, that's nice...?" "You're a fucking creep!" GokuderaXOC (Rewritten)
1. Lots of Issues

****Vita, Amore, Risate- Life, Love, Laughter (VAR, for short. Woah.)**

**This is a reborn into KHR world fanfic and a Gokudera X OC story. At least, I hope so.**

**Warning: OC's potty mouth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR nor the reference.**

** Beta read by the wonderful: SmirlzSmile (Well, before I edited this much on my own)**

**To make things easier: Ela is the main character, Rico is her older brother, Pietro is Rico's best friend.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lot's of Issues**

_If you ask people what people think of Elaine de Falso (That's me, by the by), they would probably say:_

_"She's stupid. She gets the questions in tests wrong; even the easy one."_

_"She's no-good. Terrible attitude, unlike her brother, Rico."_

_"I pity her parents. I really do."_

_That or they would groan in annoyance. But why would you? _Why_ would you ask anything about me? You should be asking about Rico._

_"Oh dear, is he fine?"_

_"He's the best! He's not only smart, but kind too!"_

_"Too bad he's so fond of his troublesome sister."_

_"I wish he could just push that damn sister of his away and come to me instead."_

_And that's not even a quarter of what I had heard. So far, I only know 87 people who had said the things similar as stated above. No, I didn't count.I just happened to remember all of them. Some called it photographic, but I think it's just good memory. Silly them; I don't look at my memories as if they were photos. They're just like screens in front of me._

_I'm already fourteen, so I must had tons of things to remember, but I couldn't throw away any of my memory, couldn't do it even if I wanted. So I had to have some space in my head. I just throw away academic stuffs, simple. Of course, I know the basics, but that's all._

_Enough with the short introductions. What? Don't worry; I'll talk more about my past later._

* * *

I turned my head from the TV when I heard my phone beeped. I turned it on and saw I got a message from my brother.

_Rico: Hey! :D_

I sighed. Rico must be up to something.

_Ela: What?_

_Rico: Pietro says hi!_

_Ela: Tell him I say hi too. What do you want?_

_Rico: Mama says that she's moving to Japan tomorrow, with you._

Wait, what?! God damnit. Mama never tells me anything!

_Ela: And…?_

_Rico: The place is Namimori, Japan. Heard it's a peaceful place._

I forze. 'Namimori', that's the fictional city of KHR! Wait. Oh, holy crud. I'm either delusional or there's really a place called Namimori.

_Ela: Just me and mama?_

_Rico: Yeah, sorry. I really wanna go with you too. ;( But papa says I should focus on work with Pietro._

_Ela: Um, no. Just stay where you are._

_Rico: Aw… D;_

I went up my room, no longer having the mood for TV. I started packing up my things; clothes, comb, spare rubber bands, and uh…

I felt a bid sad that I was quick to pack up my things. I had no use for notebooks, papers, or anything like that to write down anything important. I had all of them right in my head.

I plopped onto my bed, my face burning up. If Namimori was really real, then…

"Yamamoto exists! HE EXISTS! HE REALLY IS THERE! OH, MY GOD!" I rolled around my bed in pure excitement and started squealing loudly.

"SHUT UP!" My neighbor shouted.

I got up and opened the window. "_YOU _SHUT UP!" I shut it tight with a loud slam.

I needed some books on Japanese (I don't think I'll read them much either way), so I told Rico I wanted to go to the bookstore. Promptly, he sent Pietro, his best friend, to my house. Pietro brought me to the nearest mall.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Pietro said. He must have noticed me skipping in my steps.

"Just looking forward to a change in environment." I replied with a smile.

Pietro was silent for a while. I noticed this; despite being 'a man of few words', his expression can tell you (Well, only people close to him) what he feels. He seemed upset.

"You're going to miss me?" I said teasingly.

"Yeah." My face froze. Well, I didn't expect such an honest reply. We kept quiet for a while, not knowing what to say, until I saw the bookshop.

I picked a mini Italian-Japanese dictionary and 'Japanese for Idiots', the latter was because it was on a 70% discount.

Pietro walked up to me. "You ready?"

"Yup." I handed Pietro the books. He took it and walked to the queue. Ugh, I hated to queue. I thank Pietro for being such a kind soul.

Oh wait, some girls parted for Pietro. Before I knew it, he was at the cashier already. Some of the girls were talking to him, but he brushed them off and went to me after paying.

"Somebody's popular with the girls." I smirked. Pietro's lips twitched upwards, but he dropped it. He sighed through his nose, as if upset at something.

I tried to distract him from whatever was upsetting him. "I'm hungry."

"There's a nice restaurant there-"

"Uh, I only have so much money."

Pietro took out a credit card. "It's your family paying."

"Okay."

We went to a classy Italian restaurant. The air was stuffy, since there was the smell of expensive perfumes and cologne mixed together. I suddenly didn't have the appetite when I saw the prices at the menu.

"Uh, Pietro, the stuff here are really expensive." I whispered; making sure the waiter did not hear it. "We can still make a run for it if we go now."

Pietro brushed me off and pointed to the menu, "We'll have this, this, and this."

"Will that be all?" The waiter asked.

I wanted to say 'No thanks, we'll be going now', but Pietro was quick enough to cut me off. "Yes."

Pietro turned around and saw me gapping. "What?"

"My family's not exactly a billionaire, you know…"

Pietro merely said, "Oh, you never know."

Pietro was kind enough to drive mama and me to the airport, since papa and Rico were probably busy again.

"Bye Pietro." I said.

"… Bye. Have a safe trip." I wondered why Pietro was hesitant. Maybe he would actually miss me.

"Um, we can still message each other." If Pietro doesn't use my brother's phone to contact anyone, since he often lost his own phone.

"Ela, time to get going!" Mama said.

"Coming!" I waved to Pietro before running off to my mother.

I was seated at a different aisle from mama at the plane, so I took out my dictionary and tried to read it for once, but only to shut it a few moments later. So I pulled out the tray table and took out my poker cards.

I started balancing the cards on each other _very _carefully; since even the slightest movement was more than enough to knock the whole thing down. It was really hard, since the plane would move up and down occasionally when the other passengers enter.

Finally, I managed to finish building the base of my card tower. I mentally cheered. I reached for another card until some _freaking _idiot bounced into the seat next to me; causing the whole thing to collapse.

"Do you mi-" I froze midway when I saw a blonde with a horizontal scar across his face.

"What the hell do you want?" This guy is awfully like Ken, one of Mukuro's allies. Really, and the other person behind him with a barcode tattooed on his cheek looked like Chikusa.

I snapped back into reality. It was impossible for them to be characters from a manga I read in another life. "You destroyed my freaking tower!" I gestured wildly to the fallen cards.

"Then just rebuild it!" 'Ken' retorted.

"_You _try building it and let me knock it over!" I shove the deck of cards into his hands.

"Fine! How hard could it be!"

A few moments later, 'Ken' was quietly concentrating, and he only managed to make an apex. His friend, 'Chikusa', was watching him with a blank expression.

'Ken' carefully took another card and tried making another apex beside his previous one, but it fell, knocking his cards down.

"DAMNIT!"

"'How hard could it be', geez I don't know, _very_?" I mockingly mimicked him.

'Ken' pulled his fist back for a punch, but was luckily stopped by his friend.

'Chikusa' said, "Ken, don't attract attention." So the blonde was really Ken after all? Talk about coincidence.

"Rebuild it." I said.

"I don't want to." Ken crossed his arms.

"More cards for me then." I gathered the cards on Ken's tray and laid a handkerchief on my tray table. Ken stared at me in confusion. Most didn't know, but the cloth can help to 'grab' your cards, thus, making it easier to balance it.

I started making an apex. Then I moved onto another one. I repeated my steps, several times, until the plane took off and the whole thing fell.

"Damn." I muttered. I turned around abruptly when I heard Ken laughing.

"You're an ass." I glared. "But I _did _make it better than you did."

Ken froze in laughter, to my satisfaction. "Mukuro, can I kill this girl?" He said. Yikes, he sounded serious.

A voice came behind me. "Of course not. But you can do it _after _we get off the plane." I turned around and saw a guy with a hairstyle resembling a...

"… Pineapple." I didn't know why I said it. But the person looked a lot like Mukuro, the evil bastard who used his comrades in the manga. Same name too. Creepy.

Mukuro smirked deviously at me. "Oya, oya, don't you want to die, stupid girl." He snapped his fingers dramatically, but nothing happened. I blinked at him. Surprise flashed in his eyes.

I quickly sat back. I felt my heart thumping loudly. Something was supposed to happen just now. But Mukuro failed. What was it? Oh, god, I felt scared. Mukuro was capable of murdering a whole mafia famiglia by himself at the age on ten. Who knew what he could do to a fourteen-year-old weak girl like me?

Since building card towers for me was like fishing for most, I started doing it again to calm myself down. I was sure (Hopefully) that they won't attempt to harm me in public, since they probably needed to get to Namimori too. This time, I'm satisfied to say that Ken even asked me how I build the tower.

Being monk-like and all, I said, "Patience."

I should have seen his punch coming.

* * *

I rubbed my arm that still stung. "Bitch." I muttered. I got my luggage and waved to him. "Bye, Ken! Even if you were a jackass!"

"Good riddance!" Ken called back.

I scoffed and pulled my luggage away. I shove my luggage into the trunk of the taxi and went into it.

"How was your trip?" Mama asked.

"Made some… friends."

"Good for you!" Mama chirped.

When we reached our new house, mama told me to move the boxes into the house while she cleaned up the house. Sure, it was exhausting, considering my physical strength not being that good and all, but nothing could beat the rush of excitement when I saw Tsuna –that's right, _the _Tsuna from KHR- at the gate with a fedora-wearing baby on his shoulder.

"Ciao." My voice had a slight tremor from excitement. "I only know Italian, so don't bother if you can't speak Italian."

The baby arched an eyebrow. "Ciaossu. I'm Reborn and this is dame-Tsuna."

I waved a hand. "Ciao again, Reborn, dame-Tsuna. I'm Ela."

Tsuna freaked out for a moment and got upset. He started saying something to Reborn, probably upset that he was introduced as 'dame-Tsuna'.

"Where are your parents?" Little one, I think _I _should be asking you that. But I answered, "Only my mum's here, she's inside the house. I'm moving the boxes."

Reborn kicked Tsuna's head –ouch- and said, "The useless boy here can help." I brightened up. "Great! Thanks, dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna sulked, but helped me, nevertheless. Kind him. Wait, is Reborn going into my house, ah, who cares.

Tsuna wasn't that much stronger than me, but I appreciate the gesture. It was silent, with the occasional adorable shrieking and tripping of Tsuna.

* * *

Earlier that day, Dino from the Cavallone famiglia had told Gokudera that Vongola Nono wanted to promote the bomber. It was really tempting, but he had to move back to Italy.

Gokudera was walking to his precious Tenth's home. He thought back to the bet he made with Reborn.

_"If Tsuna asks you to do even one thing today, you stay. If he doesn't, you go back to Italy." _

"Tch! Of course I'm going to win! The Tenth relies on me all the time!" The silver-haired teen said with confidence. When he arrived to Tsuna's house, he noticed there was a new neighbour. He normally would not give a damn about this petty matter, but he heard his Tenth's shriek from there.

"HIEEE!"

"TENTH!" Gokudera ran over to the neighbour. 'Shit, the new neighbour is probably from a rival famiglia, wanting to kill the Tenth or something!'

Gokudera barged into the house, knocking over some boxes outside without a care in the world. "Tenth! Tenth! Where are you?! SHOUT IF YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!"

"Oh mio Dio! Prendi il cazzo di casa mia!" (Oh my God! Get the fuck out of my house!) A girl with light-brown hair who Gokudera did not know came out, panicking that somebody was breaking into her house.

"Non ho soldi, solo lo stupido ragazzo carino!" (I don't have any money, only the stupid cute boy!) The girl cried.

Gokudera narrowed his eyes. He was sure this person was suspicious. Not everyone in Namimori can speak Italian and not involved with the mafia. So he grabbed the girl by her clothes, shouting, "Dove diavolo è il decimo?!" (Where the hell is the Tenth?!)

"G-Gokudera-kun! Stop! Don't hurt Ela!" Tsuna cried as he ran over to them. Gokudera's eyes widened and he quickly let go. He immediately checked Tsuna for any bruises or harm and was upset when there was some.

Gokudera took out his dynamites. "Tenth, should I kill the girl for harming you?" Ela squeaked in horror, shouting some curses in Italian. She grabbed a box and threw it at Gokudera.

"N-no! I-I just tripped when I helped her move her stuff!" Tsuna waved his arms anxiously. He did not want to be charged responsible when his new neighbour dies in the hands of his short-tempered friend.

"Oh." Gokudera stayed quiet for a while. "Don't fear, Tenth! I shall help you! Just say the word!" Tsuna was rather confused by how Gokudera seemed to be especially enthusiastic to help him. "U-um..."

Ela piqued up. "Stai andando ad aiutare? Ottimo! Basta spostare le caselle di fuori in casa! Grazie!" (You're going to help? Great! Just move the boxes outside into the house! Thanks!"

"Tch, bastard, didn't say I was going to help you."

"G-Gokudera-kun, please calm down..."

* * *

By the time we finished the boxes, it was almost 4. Tsuna, being the kind soul he was, invited me to his house (Gokudera was _really_ reluctant to translate). So there I was, in Tsuna's room.

"Oh, Tsuna, what's with that pile of stuff?" I pointed to the papers on his table.

"HIEE!" Tsuna freaked out for some reason. I ignored him and got closer and they seemed like his homework. I picked up something that seemed like his test paper. "Oh, Tsuna, really? Zero mark?" I snickered.

Poor tuna fish got depressed and muttered something in Japanese. Probably trying to defend himself, which I think was totally pointless. I knew he's the useless, scrawny, cute boy, and that is what he will always be. Well, he did become cooler in the future, but it's the present the mattered now.

Gokudera was fuming. "Oi! Don't you dare make fun of the Tenth!" He raised his fists in anger.

I unintentionally let out a shriek. "Help! Tsuna! He's going to beat me up!" How low was I, asking Tsuna for help?

Luckily, Tsuna realized I was about to get abused by his right-hand man. He told Gokudera something in a scolding manner and the angry teen sat down like a puppy.

"Wipe that fucking smirk off your face."

I blinked innocently. "Huh? What smirk?" I was happy at his misery.

Tsuna tried starting a conversation to stop us from fighting. How cute. Too bad I can't understand it. I could tell Gokudera was happy I didn't know Japanese. The bastard.

Tsuna said something and stretched his arms lazily, but Gokudera suddenly snapped at him.

"Woah, chill, bro. You're scaring poor Tsuna."

"Fuck off!"

"ACK!" Tsuna panicked and pointed behind me. I turned around. "Really, a cockroach?" I said, deadpanned.

Gokudera got out his dynamites (I do wonder where he got them. Maybe I should try stripping him sometimes) and seemed to be waiting for Tsuna to tell him to destroy his (house) problem.

I grabbed a bunch of papers and scrunched them (Tsuna won't even do his homework, I'm sure). Then, I tried throwing them at the cockroach, but it kept avoiding my terrible aim.

Tsuna was just shrieking every time the damned thing moved. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Reborn opened the window.

I chased it out of the window. Tsuna sighed in relief. I heard Tsuna's mum calling out to him. Tsuna seemed troubled but he went down and called I-pin and Lambo. Huh, wait. Wasn't there another child in the house? Fuuta, the ranking Prince.

Gokudera seemed deflated.

"You're still not giving up?" Reborn said mockingly.

"No… No way." Huh? Was there a bet or something? Gokudera got up and left the room, probably going to help Tsuna.

"Um, Reborn? What's going on?" Did something like this happen in the manga? I think so… Despite having a good memory, my past memories were damn blurry.

"I told Gokudera Tsuna doesn't need him, he denies so." God, wait, I think something like that happened. It was uh, a promotion or something. But it's really a trap from Vongola Nono; if Gokudera actually goes back to Italy, he would get killed.

I suddenly felt a bit of goose bumps. I didn't want Gokudera to die, especially when I just met him. Even if he's one of the biggest asshole around here.

**_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_**

I quickly look out the window. I saw the lamp post was falling down with Tsuna under it and panicked. "H-HEY! THE LAMP POST!"

"AUUGHH!"

"TENTH! DANGER!" I winced when I heard the loud crack (I assume it was Tsuna's skull). Poor Tsuna was pushed against the wall and was rolling on the ground in pain. I looked at the post and saw that it was stopped by the telephone wires.

Seeing Gokudera apologizing to Tsuna constantly was amusing, really. Later, it seemed like he had told Tsuna about his promotion, judging by the excited look on the brunette's face. Tsuna went to tell his mother about the good news. He was so cute when he's happy.

Gokudera seemed rather calm.

"Uh… Hey, you're not really going to Italy, are you?" I know he didn't do it in the end, but I wasn't so sure now.

Gokudera seemed suspicious. "Huh, why do you know?" Crap.

"Reborn told me." He just told me Tsuna didn't need Gokudera. Thank God Reborn isn't here. Just where was the little bastard anyway?

"… I've decided to support the Tenth from Italy." I couldn't say I wasn't surprised when he smiled to himself softly.

"B-but… Tsuna seems really wimpy… So that means he needs you." I'm sure my logic seemed weird and all, but Gokudera just scoffed.

"Do you really think so? After what you've seen today?"

"Er… Truthfully, you were terrible."

"…" Okay, I might have been too blunt. But hey, the truth hurts.

I stayed over for dinner, since I knew mama wasn't going to be home from experiences and I didn't have money on me.

"Thanks for the meal!" I said to Tsuna's mother. I knew she wouldn't understand, but I felt the need to thank her.

Nana smiled brightly (I can see where Tsuna got his sunny smile from) and gave me a hug. I froze from the touch; it has been a while since I had a hug. My parents probably thought I was too big, and I would avoid Rico when he's reaching me for a hug, since I felt embarrassed.

Luckily, the woman let go before it was too awkward for me. She said something, but I assumed it was something like, "Come again!" I just nodded. I waved goodbye to Nana, the children and Tsuna and left with a smile.

Gokudera had left a while ago. I was still worried about him somewhat. What if he really did go to Italy? Wait, I think that's him coming back.

I felt a smirk crept onto my face. "Hey, Gokudera! You came crawling back to Tsuna?"

Gokudera gave an annoyed frowned. "No, I just came to get my lighter. I told you, I've already decided to help the Tenth from Italy!"

"Oh. Sure, sure." I bit my lips in worry. "But... You're leaving your friend just like that?"

"Tch. You make it sound like I'm betra-"

"Don't you think it'd be better if you help him by his side?" That seemed to shock Gokudera.

I heard Reborn and Tsuna having a conversation. I tugged Gokudera's sleeve and pulled him behind the wall.

"Wha-"

"Shush! Just listen!"

* * *

Tsuna sighed. "If Gokudera stays here, I'm sure I'll die soon. I'm sorta relieved he's going to Italy."

Ela wondered what Tsuna had said to make Gokudera pale in a matter of seconds. 'T-Tenth...'

"Gokudera-kun respects me as a boss... But what about his friend?" The silver-haired teen piqued up.

"I was really happy going to the night market with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto, it's the first time I had friends like that."

The silver-haired teen stayed silent.

"But Gokudera-kun's going back to Italy..." Tsuna sighed deeply and ruffled his hair in frustration. "I'm in no place to say anything, but honestly, I don't want him to go."

Ela handed Gokudera a handkerchief when he started crying, touched at his boss' thoughts. He accepted it and blew into it without thinking. The sound startled Tsuna, who cried, "W-who is it?!"

"M-Meow!" Gokudera ignored the snickering girl beside him.

"A fox?"

* * *

The next day, I went to Tsuna's house. I was rather relieved since I'm sure Gokudera wouldn't leave.

"Hey!" I said without knocking the brunette's door. I saw Gokudera with him in glasses and hair tied.

I plopped down next to Tsuna, ignoring Gokudera's cries of protest. Now that I looked at him, he seemed embarrassed. Probably because I saw him crying last night.

"Hey, who's this Yamamoto Tsuna talked about last night?" I really wanted to meet the baseball player. Where the hell was he?!

"He went to Italy with another guy." I ignored how gay Gokudera made Yamamoto seemed to be and I gaped at him instead. I think I seriously felt my heart stopped for a while then.

"W-when will he be b-back?"

Gokudera arched an eyebrow at my stuttering and crossed his arms. "Probably until school starts. Why do you even care-"

I couldn't really hear the last part since I was sobbing into my hands.


	2. Stories of My Life

**Chapter 2: Stories of My Life**

_Hey. Take a seat, I'm going to tell you a story about my second life after being reborn._

_What?_

_Just take the god _damn seat, don't stare at me like I'm a freak.

_Good._

_My name is Elaine de Falso, most call me Ela for short. I'm an average Italian girl with light chestnut-brown hair and blue eyes._

_Before I got my past memories (Yes, I wasn't born with them or anything), I was rather, a timid child, shy child. If other were to tease me or something, I would cry, like a normal child would. When classmates wanted to lend a cute eraser that I like really much, I would do so, even if I know that they won't give it back. If the class bully wanted my answers when we're having a test, I would give it to him whilst shaking with fear. I would go along with what my parents or people wanted; a typical goody two shoes._

_Ugh. I disgust myself._

_I was just a child with an average grade (sometimes below average), who just really disliked learning. I knew how easy they could be; just ABCs, numbers, shapes, etc. But I actually had the mentality of a child at the time, so don't blame me. Actually, I still hate learning, and my mind would automatically block them out._

_Anyway, let me share some stories _before I got my past memories.

* * *

I discovered the toy of my liking at the age of four.

Rico, my older brother by four years stared at me, bewildered. "Uh... Ela, are you sure you don't want a bunny doll instead?" He shoved the doll at my face. "Look, it's so cute!"

I shook my head. "I want this." I hugged the deck of poker cards to my chest with a pout.

"But..." Rico wasn't knowledgeable about girls, but he was sure most would prefer dolls than some cards that adults play.

Pietro, my brother's best friend, put a hand on Rico's shoulder. "She likes it, Rico." My brother sighed. "Fine."

I grinned. I remembered I found a deck of cards in my parents' drawer (They had hidden it after the knew I was playing with it) and built a tower with it. It wasn't that impressive and it was small. Was it difficult? Yes. Time-consuming? Of course. But they couldn't beat the satisfaction I had felt when I did what most cannot do.

Besides, I really liked the impressed look on Rico and Pietro when they saw me finish building my first tower.

* * *

I looked at my sandcastle (It wasn't that good, now that I think about it) that was now just a pile of flat sand. I couldn't help but feel sad about it. I sniffled and let my tears drop onto the sand, hoping it would somehow come back to its previous state or something, like in the Disney movies.

"Ela?" I turned around and saw my brother, Rico. Beside him stood his best friend, Pietro. Rico's eyes widened when he saw my tears and ran to me.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Rico asked, his green eyes filled with concern.

I shook my head. I couldn't tell him that a bully from class saw me and decided to destroy my beautiful sandcastle. I was too scared. "I t-tripped."

Rico smiled at me softly and ruffled my hair. I looked behind him and saw Pietro staring at my sandcastle with his usual serious expression. He probably knew why I was really crying. He was always observant, but he tend to keep things to himself. I wouldn't have to worry about him blabbering things to my brother.

Rico crouched in front of me with his back faced to me. I smiled and jumped onto his back. "Piggy-back ride!"

I don't know why, but Rico was really fond of me. According to Pietro, Rico sorta disliked me at first, since our parents mostly dump me onto him to take care. But he suddenly grew a soft spot for me when I said my first word, which was his name.

The next day, after kindergarten ended, I stood by the gate, waiting for Rico to pick me up, since my parents were always really busy with their jobs (God knows what they do).

"Hey, cry-baby!" That's the girl who destroyed my castle, Carla. I froze, but I pretended I didn't hear her.

Carla clicked her tongue in annoyance when I ignored her. She started jabbing her finger at my cheek rather painfully.

"Cry-baby, how's your sandcastle?" I bit my lip to hold back my tear. As a normal child, I was quite emotional. "It wasn't that good in the first place either way!" She howled in laughter as she was enjoying my sadness.

I began sniffling as I tried to wipe my tears and snot with my sleeves rather miserably. Carla's laughter stopped as somebody tapped my shoulder. I looked up and saw Pietro.

Pietro glared (It was his normal expression, actually) at Carla, who squeaked then ran into the kindergarten premise. Pietro was quite intimidating, even if he's only eight. I wouldn't be surprised if Rico was his only friend.

Pietro took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped my face with it roughly.

"Ow." I felt my nose crooked a bit.

"Sorry." The auburn-haired boy muttered.

As Pietro walked me home, I began wondering where my brother is. "Where's Rico?"

"He's busy. Your father took him to some business stuff again." I always wondered what my parents' job were, but whenever I asked, they would say it's too complex for my tiny brain. Not their exact word, but that's how I interpreted it.

I thought papa was planning to make Rico take up his job since he always involved him with it. I was somewhat glad; that means I don't have to worry about carry on with their business, whatever that was.

* * *

_Ah, childhood. Life is incomplete without it. It was all well when I was still a child, both mentally and physically._

_I'd always dreamed about these... weird visions, but I never told anyone about them. I would look at the world from my own eyes, people, places, things I don't recognize to be from here. And yet, they felt strangely familiar._

_Now this is how I had a sudden mental growth spurt; a.k.a, gotten my past memories._

* * *

It was my eighth birthday, April first. Most would know it as April Fools. Rico told me that when mama was in the hospital, she called papa, but he insisted she was playing a prank with him. He only went to the hospital when he heard a baby's cries. Mama ignored him and refused to let him see me for weeks. Papa sulked until mama shoved me into his arms when she was exhausted taking care of me by herself.

I watched the rain behind the window. I was bored, I was sick of doodling inside my notebook. They were just too ugly for me to look at. So I started racing two raindrops and groaned when the one I was betting on lost.

I heard the door opened and shut downstairs. It was probably Rico and Pietro. I smiled to myself. I went out of the room and raced downstairs. I saw Pietro was shielding something inside his raincoat, Rico was unfolding his umbrella. But they were drenched, despite having the umbrella and raincoat.

"Hey, it's not wet, right?" Rico asked.

Pietro took out a colourful box. "Only the box, I think."

"Hi." I said.

Rico turned to me with a bright smile. "Hey, Ela! Buon compleanno!"

"Buon compleanno." It was less energetic than Rico's, but Pietro was sincere.

"Thanks..." I smiled.

We opened the box, and luckily, the cake was fine. slightly crooked and smudged, yes, but it was in a good condition. It wasn't too big or too small. Just right for the three of us.

Rico poked eight candles into the cake and lighted them. "Make a wish!"

I thought for a while. I hoped mama and papa could make it back for once. But instead...

'I want to understand my weird dreams.' I thought to myself. Mama and papa could come back when they wanted to, they just don't do it. I don't need to waste my wish on that like I'd done so for the past few years.

"So, what did you wish for?" Rico asked. I was disappointed when I didn't feel any different. "Not telling!"

We didn't bother cutting the cake and just ate it with our spoons or forks. Later, we played some games and watched TV. I eventually got sleepy.

"I'm going to bed." I was mid-way at the stairs, but I suddenly felt this huge pain shot into my head. Images whizzed past me, they looked like my dreams. I tried grabbing the railing, but I missed it and missed a step.

The next thing I could remember was somebody shouting out my name before I lost conscious.

Later then, I found myself in the hospital. I suddenly understand everything, well not everything, but it was more than any child my age could know.

* * *

Not long after my recovery, papa brought us -mama, Rico, Pietro and I- to the park as a celebration. While Rico and Pietro went to play at the monkey bars or something -I don't like much physical actions- I was building a sandcastle (It's the second time I build it) and looked at it in satisfaction. Sandcastles were fun, but I still prefer card towers, less sand and all. Mama complimented me and left to get me an ice-cream for such an awesome job.

I patted my sandcastle, making sure it was sturdy. Suddenly, a foot came smashing it. I coughed; some of the particles got into my mouth.

"Isn't this the cry-baby in kindergarten?" Oh, it was Carla. Somehow, she thought it was fun to play the same trick.

"You better help me rebuild it." I hissed, which surprised Carla. She had probably expected me to cower into a corner or something.

"Don't you talk big now?" Bitch, I warned you. I grabbed a handful of sand (Even made sure there were pebbles in it) and threw it at her face.

"OW!" I smirked when she ran away, crying, like last time when Pietro confronted her. I turned to the swings and saw Rico and Pietro staring at me. Rico gave me a thumbs-up while Rico nodded in approval.

Mama soon came back and handed me a cone of vanilla ice-cream. "Here you go, dear." When she asked me where my castle was, I told her I wasn't satisfied with it and wanted to rebuild it. She then walked away, advancing to Rico and Pietro to give them their treats.

I was about to eat my ice-cream, but I saw a silver-head afar. I was promptly reminded of one of the main casts from KHR, a manga I had read in my past life. I stood up and quickly chased after him. I was curious about him, partly because of the reason mentioned just now and his unnatural hair colour. I quickly hid behind a garbage bin (Ugh, shouldn't have done that, it really stunk).

The boy looked a lot like Gokudera Hayato, but I wasn't completely sure if it was him, since it was somewhat impossible. But I couldn't help following him as he walked around nervously, as if expecting something to happen at any moment.

When Gokudera (I'm calling him that, since referring him as 'the boy' was tiring) wandered off, I panicked. So I did what was normal; I followed him while singing 'I Will Follow Him' mentally. Yes, the song that somehow pulled off adorable and creepy well.

_I will follow him_

_Follow him wherever he may go_

_And near him I always will be_

_For nothing can keep me away_

_He is my destiny_

I think Gokudera paused for a while, but that was probably just my imagination. So I skipped a few verse and continued singing in my head.

_I love him, I love him, I love him,_

_And where he goes I'll follow, I'll follow ,I'll follow_

_I will follow him, follow him wherever he may go-_

"Who the hell is there?!" Oh my god, what! How did he know I was there?! I tried running away, but Gokudera chased me and grabbed my collar, almost choking me.

I coughed harshly. "H-how did you know..."

Gokudera scoffed at me. "You're a freaking idiot. If you thought you were quiet, you shouldn't be singing out loud next time."

"Oh." Well, that was embarrassing. I was technically older than this boy in front of me, even.

"And your ice-cream is starting to melt." Gokudera pointed to my ice-cream. Oh crap, didn't notice it. He turned around, leaving. But I called out to him for some reason before I could stop myself.

"W-wait!"

Luckily, Gokudera turned around. "What?!"

Gokudera was probably around the same age as me. I remembered that Gokudera -the one from the manga- had a terrible past and found out in the worst way possible that his mum was probably murdered by his own father.

I handed him my ice-cream. "Here." Even if he wasn't the same person, I still felt pity for him.

Gokudera's eyes widened. I nudged the semi-melting ice-cream in front of him. Eventually, he snatched it out of my hand. But he kept inspecting it, as if looking for something wrong with it.

I rolled my eyes at him. "It's not poisoned. I can taste it for you if you want."

Gokudera said, "Why are you giving it to me?" He was still suspicious.

I hummed. "'Cause... You looked like you need some cheering up." I couldn't help but smile at the shocked expression I was seeing.

"Who... Who are you...?"

"I'm..." I paused dramatically. Gokudera leaned nearer. "AN UMA!" I started waving my arms like I had muscle spasms. I hid behind a corner to see if he had eaten it.

Gokudera seemed weary. He licked the ice-cream, only to throw the whole thing onto the ground. He started spitting in disgust. "Yuck! Sand!"

* * *

After acquiring most of the knowledge from my past life, I was devastated. Sure, I was partly happy, but I felt so bad. I felt like I had stolen this child's- the real Ela- childhood when I gained my memories. Sure, she was technically myself, but still...

I suddenly felt distant. I couldn't stand being with other children my physical age, I may had felt egoistic, since I was mentally older than most. Of course, Rico and Pietro had noticed this when I suddenly shut myself in my room, playing with them less and lesser.

They tried getting to me, but I couldn't dump my stories on them; they were busy. They will think that I went mental and try to send me to the asylum. I rather bottle up my feelings than being treated as a crazed person, thank you very much.

I didn't make much contact with them until I was nine, when Pietro and Rico went to our house with my parents behind them.

My mum had a sad expression. "Ela, dear, Pietro will be staying with us now."

I blinked. He was staying with us? He and Rico weren't home as often as they used to, so it was odd. "Why?"

"His parents... Were in an accident." Rico patted Pietro's back comfortingly. My eyes widened when Pietro's eyes teared up. In my mind, he was always the cool and serious guy who helped my brother when he's in trouble. He was unreachable and amazing, nobody could defeat him and Rico when they were a team. Now, the thirteen-year-old teen was holding back his tears.

I walked nearer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist (I wasn't that tall). We may not have been the best of friend -I was certain I was only 'my best friend's sister' to him- but I cared about him.

* * *

"... And that's what happened."

Gokudera scoffed. "And you're telling me all this because...?"

"I trust you, duh." I saw the delinquent's cheeks were a bit tinted with pink before he looked away. Maybe my eyesight was worse than I thought. Note to self: Check glasses. "Besides, I needed to get my life stories off my chest. You look like you wanna say something."

"You were a _timid _girl? Hah!" Gokudera smirked at me.

"'Were' being a key word, Hayato."

"Don't call me Hayato." Gokudera snapped.

I looked at him with a betrayed expression. "I never bitch when you call me Ela!" I pouted. "Ah, forget it. Gokudera sounds better anyway."

"What were the visions anyway?" Gokudera tried to hide it, but I'm sure curiosity seeped into his words.

I shrugged. "Oh nothing. Rico probably was just whispering some weird stuff beside me while I'm asleep." He wasn't home that often either, actually. Of course, I made sure to _never_ mentioned that the visions were from my past. I couldn't tell Gokudera I saw myself reading a manga about him, Tsuna, and the other casts of 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn'. _Nobody _would ever believe that. Besides, I didn't find any reasons to tell them.

Gokudera smacked my head. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" I rubbed my head.

"That's for making me believe you were an actual UMA for seven years!"

"Aww... You really thought that I was an UMA?" I had to admit, despite being a genius even as a child, he was somewhat naïve.

Gokudera flushed, but before he could explode or hurt me anymore, Tsuna walked in.

"Tsuna, the jerk hit me!" Wait, Tsuna couldn't understand Italian. So the brunette just looked at me in confusion.

Reborn had asked Gokudera to teach me Japanese, so I went to Tsuna's house, since I expected Gokudera to be here too. But Tsuna wasn't there, grocery shopping, apparently. So I ended up telling the latter my life story, since I thought lessons were too boring.

Just to spite Gokudera, I said to him, "The first thing I'm going to do once I finish learning Japanese, I'm going to tell Tsuna where babies come from."

"Don't you dare dirty the Tenth's mind!" I should had seen his fist coming.


End file.
